A program has been designed to increase the number and improve the qualifications of ethnic minority students entering careers in the biomedical sciences. The access of minority students into biomedical careers has been found to increase through training from their research participation and attendance at seminars and scientific meetings. A variety of research projects in the departments of biology, chemistry, nutrition, and microbiology and public health are in progress, in which the students collaborate with faculty and postdoctorates. The projects are all related to some biomedical problem, primarily at the basic science level.